survivorthewarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
ANTM Revival: 6
Prizes *A modeling contract with LA Models and NY Model Management. *A fashion spread in Harper's Bazaar magazine. *A cash prize of a 100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics. *A fashion campaign in Guess. Episodes Episode 1 * First Call-out: Kali Galloway * Bottom two: Imogen Travers & Nikita Hillman * Eliminated: Nikita Hillman Episode 2 * First Call-out: Imogen Travers * Bottom two: Abby Hatch & Bea Crawford * Eliminated: Bea Crawford Episode 3 * First Call-out: Summer Noland * Bottom two: Imogen Travers & Savannah Booker * Eliminated: Imogen Travers Episode 4 * First Call-out: Josie Hundley * Bottom two: Grayce Cromwell & Savannah Booker * Eliminated: Grayce Cromwell Episode 5 * First Call-out: Nia Locke * Bottom two: Leilani Farrow & Lexi Fonseca * Eliminated: Lexi Fonseca Episode 6 * First Call-out: Leilani Farrow * Bottom two: Savannah Booker & Summer Noland * Eliminated: Savannah Booker Episode 7 * First Call-out: Leilani Farrow * Bottom two: Abby Hatch & Kali Galloway * Eliminated: Abby Hatch Episode 8 * First Call-out: Penelope Lightwood * Bottom two: Izzy Demers & Josie Hundley * Eliminated: Josie Hundley Episode 9 * First Call-outs/Immune: Izzy Demers, Nia Locke & Leilani Farrow * Bottom three: Kali Galloway, Penelope Lightwood & Summer Noland * Eliminated: Kali Galloway Episode 11 * First Call-out: Penelope Lightwood * Bottom two: Nia Locke & Summer Noland * Original Eliminee: Summer Noland Episode 12 * First Call-out: Leilani Farrow * Bottom two: Izzy Demers & Summer Noland * Eliminated: Summer Noland Episode 13 * First Call-out: Nia Locke * Bottom two: Leilani Farrow & Izzy Demers * Eliminated: Izzy Demers Episode 14 * First Call-out: Leilani Farrow * Bottom two: Nia Locke & Penelope Lightwood * Eliminated: Nia Locke Episode 15 * Top two: Leilani Farrow & Penelope Lightwood * America's Next Top Model: Leilani Farrow * Eliminated: Penelope Lightwood Summeries Contestants Country : This contestant is from The United Kingdom : This contestant is from The United States of America Call-Out Order : The contestant was eliminated from the competition : The contestant was the original eliminee but was saved : The contestant won the competition Average call-out order Casting call-out order and final two are not included. Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' American vs. British public figures *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Swimwear on a rooftop *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Beauty shots with snakes *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Gender-swap *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Nude Candy-coated *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Bollywood *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Ice princesses in a Magazine *'Episode 8 photo shoot:' Floating water nymphs *'Episode 9 photo shoot:' Swimsuits for Women's and Men's Magazines *'Episode 11 photo shoot:' Long Dresses flowing in the wind in a Cherry Blossom Forest *'Episode 12 photo shoot:' Harajuku-inspired motorcyclists *'Episode 13 photo shoot:' 4 elements (earth, water, fire, air) *'Episode 14 commercial & photo shoot:' CoverGirl wetslicks fruit spritzers commercial & print ad *'Episode 15 photo shoot:' Harper's Bazaar magazine spread Makeovers *'Imogen :' Platinum blonde *'Leilani :' Trimmed, straightened, and chestnut brown highlights added *'Nia :' Naomi Campbell inspired straight weave *'Savannah :' Dyed copper and volumized *'Lexi :' Longer, Straighter, Blonder *'Josie :' Curly black weave *'Kali :' Layered hair *'Summer :' Bob cut with bangs and dyed dark brown *'Grayce :' Agyness Deyn cropped hair and dyed platinum blonde *'Izzy :' Cut off dead ends and eyebrows shorter *'Penelope :' dyed red, trimmed and added Green contacts *'Abby :' Big Blonde, Crimped Craziness